


Always With Her

by AceArcalas



Series: The Outsiders [8]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Character Death, Child Death, Using bones as armor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceArcalas/pseuds/AceArcalas
Summary: He will always be with herBased off of Garuda's Syndana, Dessicata
Series: The Outsiders [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1312715
Kudos: 12





	Always With Her

**Author's Note:**

> _After the butchery, bones._ \- Dessicata

“Ru! Look at these ones!” 

Tilting her head as she let out a soft noise, the Garuda simply nodded once as her Tenno held up pieces of old bones, his glowing blue eyes beaming up at her. 

“They’re pretty sturdy.” He commented as he stood up, paying no mind to the dirt or dust that covers his suit, “Do you think these ones won’t break?” 

Rumbling quietly at her Tenno’s words, Ru simply lifted her arms and glanced at the dangle of bones wrapped around her claws. Listening to them clatter together, the Garuda hummed at the sight of cracked and broken pieces before replying, “ _I am afraid no matter how sturdy they are, they will be damaged during battle, child._ ” 

Chuckling as her Tenno huffed in response, Ru then lifted her arms as her child approached, stuffing his new treasure into the bags around her waist, “Well maybe if I tinker with them in the foundry...” 

“ _I do not think Wunsa would appreciate having animal carcasses being brought into her ship._ ” 

Laughing once again at her Tenno as the latter lifted his eyes and glared at her, Ru then felt the familiar hum of Transference tingle against her skin. Soon, it was followed by a flash of light followed by a familiar weight inside of her mind and a shift, a mental click into place. This made the pout that her Tenno gave her all the more prominent. 

“I ‘will’ find bones that will be sturdy enough that they will last through countless fights.” Her Tenno commented as they made their way through the rocks, kicking away at the sands of Mars, “that way, you can always wear bones, Ru.” 

“ _I cannot help but highly doubt that._ ” 

Despite her words, Ru couldn’t help but send waves of fondness for her Tenno’s attempts. In return, she felt his eagerness, his joy as they ran and leaped out of cover, continuing with their extermination. 

Xxxxx

It was strange, that she is considered the Mistress of blood and gore, only to be unable to do anything as her child sprawled before her, hiccupping and gasping as his lifeblood spilled onto the floor. There had been another pile of bones that he had spotted, wanted to collect. Ru should have seen that Balista taking refuge in the corner. All it took was one shot, one shot with her Rubico, and they were dead. 

She should have seen them sooner. 

Nonetheless, Ru found herself already kneeling over the trembling form of her Tenno, claws hovering just inches above him and unsure of what to do. That is when she felt his hands clasp around hers.

“S-stay.” 

He was on his back now, face pale, and the glow in his azure eyes dim, but nonetheless, his grip was tight, like as though he was afraid that Ru was going to leave. That was the last thing on her mind. 

Wrapping her fingers around his, Ru simply rumbled softly and then started to mewl quietly as her Tenno’s strained breaths faded, his grip slowly going lax. It didn’t take long for the Link in the back of her mind to vanish. 

She had seen her fellow Frames grief for their lost child, howling their sorrow into the skies, their mournful screeches reaching even to the ears of their enemies. But Ru, Ru found herself unable to make a sound except for a low keen, leaning over her Tenno’s body as she splayed her hands onto his chest. 

The Garuda knows what the Tenno do to their dead, their rites, their ritual. However, the thought of her child’s body turning to ash, Ru couldn’t handle the thought. How can she mourn for her child if there is nothing to grief over? Not to mention that afterwards, she would have to find another Tenno, another Operator. 

It would be better if Ru just went Vacant, let her mind go feral so that she would eventually be put down when discovered. 

Wailing quietly, Ru trailed her clawed hands against her Tenno’s face, only to pause as the bones wrapped around her arms clattered together loudly. She glanced at them, her energy glowing brightly against her skin. 

Perhaps, there is a way. 

Xxxxx

Ru was surprised that Wunsa agreed to her plan. She had thought the Cephalon would be against it. But once she brought up that she would have to be forced to settle into the Weave, Ru understood. 

It didn’t take long, not with Wunsa’s foundry and soon, Ru found herself cladding the Syndana in just mere hours, the bones swinging against her back. 

Ru didn’t report his death. She doesn’t want to risk another child sensing the mild void corruption and growing suspicious. However, she did burn his flesh and clothes. She would at least, follow a part of their ritual. 

After she scattered the ashes, Ru then returned to her child’s Orbiter, deciding it best to continue accepting missions. After all, Tenno always grew concerned if one of their own stay inactive, even for a short period. Ru would pretend, up until she completely loses her sense of self. However, as she accepted an Extermination, Ru found herself feeling no sense of fear, no sense of worry. For the reason that, although her child is no longer alive, she will always keep a piece of him with her.


End file.
